


Was Remus Always so Good Looking?

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sirius Black-centric, Sirius loves Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Basically Sirius raving about Remus with a kiss at the end! Short and sweet- or at least I think so!





	Was Remus Always so Good Looking?

Sirius couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, Remus had always been attractive, but he has also been gangly too, awkward, not drop dead beautiful like he had come to be. After their return to school Remus was beautiful, his mousy hair had become tawny, his too big nose had become comfortably large, sitting in between eyes the color of gold, shimmering in pools. He stood, his formerly narrow shoulders noticeably broader and his jumper hugging them and his slim waist. He wore jeans that made his ass look sculpted by the gods. Sirius swallowed, his mouth dry, he had to look up at Remus now, “Hey mate.” he said quietly. 

Remus raised an eyebrow, “Hey to you.” he said, his voice, previously ridden with cracks had become a deep baritone which made Sirius’ hands sweat, making him wipe them off on his hands. “Are you okay, mate?”

“Yea, yea, I’m fine- good- really good- I-” he wiped a hand across his face, not looking away from his adam’s apple, bobbing as he swallowed, he wanted to suck on it, Sirius banished the thought as soon as it came, trying to keep his cheeks from flushing and being sure that he wasn’t succeeding. 

Remus smiled, revealing two rows of perfectly straight teeth, practically shining, “Are you sure?” he asked, leaning in and hearing Sirius’s breath hitch in the proximity. “You seem a little, flushed.”

“Absolutely.” he nodded, “So, how’s your summer been?”

 

Sirius couldn’t breath, he absolutely couldn’t, god, Remus was sitting so close to Kingsley Shacklebolt, seeker for Ravenclaw, stupid Kingsley with his stupid sculpted features and chocolate skin and six inches on Sirius. Remus was gay, Sirius had known he was gay since fourth year, and he’s be lying if that didn't do anything for him at the time, but now… Remus so beautiful, his hair, his eyes, his personality! He was so smart and on top of things, he always knew just what to say, Sirius would do anything for Remus, before he was in love with him. In love? Yes. He was in love, completely and unabashedly in love with his best mate.

That night James was no doubt relishing in his newfound relationship with Lily Evans, and Peter was probably doing remedial studying for the years of brushing it off. Sirius was laying on his bed, trying (and not succeeding) not to look at Remus while he undressed, unbuttoning his collared shirt, revealing an undershirt that clung to his- his abs, those were abs, those were definitely abs. His breath caught as he tried to look away, Remus trailed off, leaving whatever he was saying hanging, an amused glint clear in his eyes, “Like what you see, mate?”

Sirius smiled slightly, “Oh yea, mate, best damn thing I’ve seen.” he grimaced as his sarcasm fell flat. Remus’s smile fell as well.

“Are you sure you’re okay mate? You’ve been acting off all semester”

“So, you and Kingsley?” he demurred, not looking at the other boy.

“I don’t know, he’s a good looking bloke and all that but- well you know, I don’t really feel it. Actually I quite fancy someone else.”

“Who?”

“You know him. Nice bloke, seems interested in girls though, I don’t think I have much of a chance.”

“Almost anyone would make an exception for you Moony, you’ve become quite the looker.” Sirius’ mouth was dry, “Better than any bird.”

Remus blushed and then he was on top of Sirius, his mouth pressed hard on the other boy’s and their bodies pressed hard together. Sirius sat shocked and still, when he felt Remus’s erection he pushed him off, watched mortification overtake Remus’ beautiful features and they he watched him stand up, “Bollocks, oh bloody hell. Shit! I’m sorry Sirius, I am so sorry! I don’t know what happened I just-”

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me again Moony.”

Remus obliged, sliding his hands under Sirius’ shirt as they deepened the kiss, “I love you mate.” he whispered. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! I enjoyed writing!


End file.
